


Clothes Swap

by holtzmann714



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 09:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7971589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holtzmann714/pseuds/holtzmann714
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Picks up after the Ghostbusters encounter the ghost in the subway. Insp. by Ghostbusters novelization. Holtzbert flirting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clothes Swap

_I want to throw up, Erin thought as the coating of slime oozed under her clothing and into alarming new territory.  
_

_The trickle of ectoplasm slowly creeping down Erin’s bare back reached the base of her spine and there was nothing she could do to stop it from sliding down further. Not without taking off all her clothes. The very act of breathing sped up what seemed inevitable._ - **Ghostbusters novelization by Nancy Holder**

*****

****Erin tried to move as little as possibleas they made their way out of the subway station and back onto the street, blinking in the afternoon sunlight. **  
**

“Are you okay?” Abby asks her quietly. “You didn’t hurt yourself down there, did you?”

“No. I just want to be out of these clothes.” Erin clenches her fists. Without even opening her eyes, she can sense people on the street are staring at her, but at this point, she doesn’t care. She just wants to be clean and dry. 

Patty and Abby argue with cabbies about taking the sopping wet Erin back to the lab. Finally, Patty runs down to retrieve a MTA jumpsuit for Erin to sit on in the taxi. “Thank you, Patty,” she murmurs with relief as they ride back to the lab. 

Patty nods but doesn’t say anything. In fact, they’re all pretty quiet and Erin’s sure that everyone is thinking about the subway incident. She would be thinking about it, too, if the ectoplasm wasn’t working its way into every crack and crevice of her body again. 

“Erin?” comes Holtzmann’s uncertain tone. “Are you sure you’re all right? You’re shaking.” 

Erin looks down at her hands and sure enough, her muscles seem to be vibrating of their own accord. Only then does she realize she’s freezing from being covered in slime. 

“I have a change of clothes back at the lab,” Holtz offers quietly. 

Erin looks over at her gratefully and Holtz flashes her a guilty expression. “Sorry about the collar. The grounding. I didn’t know-or think, anyway, I’m really sorry.”

She hasn’t really had time to process that she could have died back there in that subway tunnel, but she shakes her head at Holtz. “It’s not your fault. You were just trying to be safe.” 

“It seems like when I do that I put people in more danger,” she confesses, shaking her head and focusing her gaze out the window. She doesn’t say anything more but Erin wonders what else she’s referring to.

Patty says goodbye as they get out of the cab. “Sorry we couldn’t be of more help,” Abby apologizes. “But now we know what to do for next time.” 

“Sure,” Patty says uncertainly, as if not wanting to believe there will be a next time. 

Once upstairs, Holtzmann begins to mourn her squashed equipment. After the train had passed, she jumped down on the tracks and salvaged what she could. She pulls the remains from her silver bag, cataloguing them for future use. 

Erin barely notices because she begins to strip down. She takes off her jacket, which falls with a flop to the floor, heavy with slime. As she begins to unbutton her shirt, Erin hears a slight gasp. She looks up at Holtz, thinking she’s realized something crucial was destroyed by the train, but instead, she finds Holtzmann looking at her, eyes wide and mouth slightly agape. 

“Holtzmann!” Erin yells, annoyed, and turns her back on the engineer. 

“What? You’re stripping in the middle of the lab, not me!” 

“You haven’t gotten slimed, you wouldn’t know. But I wasn’t kidding when I said I wanted out of these clothes as soon as possible!” 

“We have a bathroom,” Abby offers, but Erin ignores her. 

“It’s not like it’s something new. We’ve seen it all before!” She drops her shirt on the floor but even her bra is soaked.  She starts to unzip her skirt, but remembers she’s not wearing a slip, just her underwear, and she’s not sure Holtz could take it. “Hey Holtz?” she ventures, unsure if she’s even still in the room. “How about that change of clothes?”

“Oh, uh, yeah.” Erin can hear her picking her jaw up off the floor. “Uh-Hold on a sec.“

“If you are taking a mental picture of me half naked, I’m going to kill you.” 

Abby chuckles. 

“Here,” Holtz’s voice is practically in her ear. It makes her jump slightly and her skin prickles with goosebumps. She hopes Holtz doesn’t notice them. Erin grips the soft fabric of the clothes, half afraid of whatever crazy outfit she’s handing over, and heads to the bathroom to change.

When she gets in the bathroom, she sees that it’s a large pair of jeans, a plaid shirt, and an MIT sweatshirt. She’s not sure the jeans will fit, but she’s surprised when they fit around her waist easily. They’re a little short, but she rolls up the legs so it looks purposeful. She takes off her bra and buttons the plaid shirt over her chest, glad she has the bulky sweatshirt over it to hide the fact that she’s not wearing a bra. _Holtz would freak_ , Erin thinks slyly. She pulls her hair up into a messy ponytail and stares at herself in the mirror for a second. _Guess this is as good as it gets._ She had to admit the clothes were amazingly soft and comfortable. She was starting to understand why Holtzmann dressed the way she did. 

She emerges back out into the lab and when Holtzmann sees her, she practically chokes on her coffee. She coughs, clearing her throat, and smiles mischievously at Erin. “Feel better?” 

“Tons. Thanks so much, Holtz. Also, where did you get this sweatshirt? It’s so comfy.” Holtzmann’s eyes travel up and down the length of her and Erin, suddenly self-conscious, tugs the sweatshirt sleeves past her wrists.

“Oh. My alma mater,” Holtz says nonchalantly, but Erin is impressed. “I don’t wear it much so it should get put to use every once in awhile. It suits you.”

Erin can’t miss the twinkle in her eyes, but turns to Abby now that she has the brain space to contemplate the subway incident. “So, what’s next?”


End file.
